Pour my Heart Out
by MordecaiLover14
Summary: Margaret asks out Mordecai on her Mom's request, and realizes she's in love with him. After she tells him why she asked him out, she'll have to fix the mess she's made. I suck at summarys. So sue me.
1. Chapter 1

M&Ms Fanfic Pour My Heart Out

Chapter One

I walk slowly down William Street. The cold wind slaps me as I struggle to make it home. The sky is dreary and gray, and filled with rain clouds. I see two homeless people fighting over a cardboard box. How is a bird supposed to be happy in a world like this?

When I get home I pick up the phone and dial my mother. After three rings, she answers. "Hello?" She says. "Hi, Mom." "Oh, hi, honey!" She exclaims. "How was your day?" I sighed loudly. "It sucked." "Oh dear. Why?" "My boyfriend broke up with me." "Oh honey, you pick the wrong men." She said. "I do wish you would go out with that Mordecai fellow. He's a nice young fellow." I groaned. "Why do you always say that?" I asked. "You know we're just friends." Mother sighed. "Honey, you've known him since you were both in 1st grade, and he's crazy about you! Besides, he's a very polite young man, not like those jerks you usually go for." I bang my head against the table. "Please honey, would you go out on one date with him, for your poor old mother?" I sigh. "Okay, mom. One date." "Oh, thank you, dear! I know you'll love him! He's perfect for you!" "Goodbye mom."

I toss and turn as I try and fall asleep. All I can think about is, 'I have to go out on a date with Mordecai, the guy that's _just friends _with me.' Ugh. I can't do it! He doesn't like me! I'd be sooo embarrassed if I asked him out.

Stupid Mom.

_The next day_

I look around the coffee shop anxiously. I don't see Mordecai. Thank God. I can still put my plan into action. "Eileen!" I say. "Yeah, Margaret?" She asks. I look around to make sure the coast is clear. "I was wondering if, when Mordecai comes in.. Could you, uh.. Ask him out for me?" "You mean like, say 'Margaret was wondering if you wanted to go out with her?'" "Yeah." I say. "Just like that." "I knew it! I knew you liked him!" She exclaimed. "No, Eileen, shush! I don't like him! My mom is making me ask him out!" I say. She sighs. "You like him.."

At 9:30, Mordecai and Rigby walked in. They sat down at their usual table and Eileen quickly winked at me, and then ran over. Mordecai tapped his fingers on the table as Rigby ordered. Eileen wrote something down on her order sheet, and then stuck her pen behind her ear. I saw her turn towards Mordecai and say something. Mordecai looked at her. He said something. Oh crap, I think she's asking him out now… I duck my head behind the snack counter. A few seconds later, Eileen walked up. "Two coffees, a doughnut, and a croissant. Oh, and a _sure!" _

Crap. He said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Pour my Heart Out

The rest of my day goes painstakingly slow. I do not want to go out on a date with Mordecai. It's not that I don't like him or anything, I mean, he's cute and funny.. But I've been best friends with me since 1st grade.

And that's pretty awkward, 'ya know?

Plus, he spit fish burrito on my shirt and farted during a movie.. I don't really want that to happen again.

But after my shift was done, I had no choice. I was going to see Zombocalypse 2 in 3D with Mordecai that night at 8:00. This was going to suck.

I waited patiently. At 7:30 Mordecai rang my doorbell. Outside was a black car with red interior. "Dang, Mordecai, I thought all you had was a golf cart." Oh my god. I just sounded sooo frikkin' rude.

"Nah, I got this baby. I just don't drive it that much. It's a gas guzzler."

I just stood there, unable to speak. I had just caught a glimpse of Mordecai, and he looked hilarious. I couldn't help it. I started laughing. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I say after I'm done laughing. "It's just.."

"I know. Rigby drew a bowtie on me and a mustache while I took a nap. Said I looked sexy for my date. It's permanent."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know you must think I'm the rudest beotch ever."

"Nah, it's cool. I know Rigby set you up to this."

"What? You think Rigby set me up to this? No, I totally asked you out on my own." I sighed. "I, umm… Like you."

I know this chapter was short, but the next one won't be. Sorry.


	3. 3

Pour My Heart Out Chapter 3

Mordecai laughed. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say." He said, his marker mustache making his sarcastic expression look kind of serious.

"Well, it's true." I say, as I climb into the backseat of the car.

He looks at me with a weird expression, and his marker mustache is smushed up and sort-of looks like he's wearing eyeliner.

It's pretty darn adorable.

Not that I'd ever admit that I thought that…

The car ride to the theater was totally fun. We have the same fave radio station, and so we listened to that and told funny stories. We were almost sad when we reached the theater.

He bought me popcorn and a soda. After he paid for the tickets, we went into theater 3-A. Luckily, we were a little early, and so got the best seats. At the very back in the middle. The screen looks biggest from there, and you don't really have to worry about people in front of you blocking the way. The back seats are always a little elevated.

We told each other jokes and watched the previews. Soon the movie began to play.

"In a world where zombies rule, and the humans are put in slave houses, I am the thin line between order and chaos. I am Charles Smith, the ZOMBIE HUNTER!"

We were so enthralled in the movie that we forgot what was going on until a boring scene in the middle of the movie started. Then we broke our concentration and looked at each other.

"I haven't had this much fun in forever." I admit to him shyly, blushing a little. "I'm, uh, glad I asked you out."

"Well, technically, Eileen asked me out, not you, so… But I'll let you get away with it." He said, shrugging.

I chuckled. "Okay, okay, well I'm glad I got Eileen to ask you out for me."

He smiled, his marker mustache doing the eyeliner thing again. It really is so cute. "I know that Rigby put you up to this!"

"He so did not." I say. I decided not to tell him about the whole mom putting me up to it thing. "I did because I wanted to. I told you, _I like you." _

He sighed. "You don't have to lie. I know that Rigby put you up to it."

"He did not! How do I get that through?" I say.

"He so did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Whatever! I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

Our whisper yelling session had left our faces almost touching. What I did next was unexpected and crazy.

I leaned in…

And kissed him.

I had to end it right there. It just left so much suspense. Don't worry, I'm about halfway through the next chapter already so.. I'll update soon! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Pour My Heart Out Chapter 4

That's right, I kissed him. Right there in the middle (well, back) of the movie theater. Where any freak turning their heads 180 degrees to watch me could see. And I didn't care, either.

_I wanted to._

I kissed him, beak on beak. Shoved my face into his. I was just as surprised as he was. After the first shock of it all, we both relaxed. I wrapped my wings around the back of his head, and he grabbed me by the waist. We were connected.

And I don't mean in like a teen with raging hormones making out in the back of the movie theater kiss.

I felt a spark. Something I had never felt before when kissing a guy.

Mordecai was the one.

After we sadly broke apart, he laughed.

"What is it?" I asked.

He pointed at my face. "Do you have a mirror?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Look at your face."

Sometime while we were kissing, his mustache and bowtie had rubbed off on me.

"Now everyone will know that we're a couple." I say.

"You mean I'm your, uh, b-"

"Yeah, you're my boyfriend."

We ended up seeing another movie, (although we watched each other, not the screen.)

But when that movie was over, I was hungry again.

We got in the car and I said, "Ugh. I'm hungry."

"Then we'll stop at McDonalds."

"I don't have any money. I spent it all on the skill crane."

"Do you really think I'd make you pay?"

"Um, no?"

"Duh."

We both laughed.

When we walked into McDonalds, people were giving us dirty looks. There was this one girl that kept looking over at Mordecai. I don't know why.. But I really wanted to punch that girl in the face.

"Um, _excuse _me, but does my _boyfriend_ have something on his face?" I ask haughtily.

Mordecai turned bright red and ducked behind his double cheeseburger.

"Uh, actually, he _does, _and you do too, _slut." _She said.

That girl was asking for it. I was about to stand up and slap her in the face, but I felt Mordecai grab my hand.

"Please don't start a fight in McDonalds. Let me handle it." He said softly.

"Okay." I said, squeezing his hand.

"Hey, you!" He said, pointing at the girl that had called me a slut.

"What? You wanna leave that _thing _and get with _me?" _She asked.

I was madder than I had ever been before.

"Firstly, she's not a thing, she's _Margaret, _and secondly, _hel- uh, heck no, _you're the slut."

I snickered. Mordecai, the shy sweet guy, had just called this girl a slut in the middle of McDonalds.

The slut looked at him like he was crazy, angrily took a sip of iced tea, and walked off.

I looked at him, and couldn't help but laugh. We were a bunch of idiots, but I liked it that way.

After McDonalds, it was time for Mordecai to take me home. He stopped at my house and walked me to the door.

"Look, Margaret, I just wanted to say that I had fun, and, um, I was wondering, I mean, obviously you don't have to, but I uh.." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I'll go out with you again." I say, before kissing him again.

There was that spark.

We stood there in silence, saying goodbye, marker mustaches glinting in the moonlight.


End file.
